


Not Forever

by Jacks_Rose



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacks_Rose/pseuds/Jacks_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-CoE, post season 2, Jack and Ianto fluffy angstiness alone in bed. I just cant let them go yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forever

“This isn’t going to last very long, is it?”   
The whispered words jerked Jack back from the edge of sleep. Disentangling his limbs from those of his lover, he raised himself onto one arm and tried to make out those beloved blue eyes in the dim light of his bunker.  
“What do you mean, Ianto?”  
“Nothing, cariad, go back to sleep.”  
“It didn’t sound like nothing. Now tell me what isn’t going to last.”  
The Welshman instead rolled onto his side to face the wall, drawing his knees to his chest and letting out a short, painful sigh. Jack trailed his fingers along his lovers back, drifting lightly along the warm, pale skin from shoulder blade to hip. When this elicited no response, the Captain lifted his hand to Ianto’s face, inhaling sharply when his fingertips came away damp.  
“Ianto…”  
At the sound of his boss’s voice, a tremor ran the length of Ianto’s spine, and he let out an agonised sob. Suddenly frustrated, Jack pushed Ianto’s shoulder into the mattress and sat astride his thighs, pressing down with one hand on his lover’s chest to prevent his escape whilst using the other to turn the man’s head and force Ianto to look into his eyes.  
“What the hell is going on, Ianto?”  
Ianto averted his eyes from the searching intensity of Jack’s stare, and bit down on his bottom lip. As the silence deepened, a rush of panic burned through Jack and he unconsciously increased his pressure on Ianto as his muscles tensed. The slight pain caused Ianto’s eyes to lock back on those of his lover, and he let out a shallow breath as both men relaxed slightly.   
“This isn’t going to last, Jack, this thing between you and me. I know you too well. I know the way you flirt with anything that looks at you, I know how badly you crave attention, and I know that monogamy to a plain, simple mortal will bore you to death. I also know how your immortality will play into all of this. While you remain eternally youthful, I’m going to age in front of your eyes until you can’t even bear to look at me.”  
“Never”, Jack replied as he sat up straighter, “I wouldn’t…”  
Ianto glared up at Jack, stopping his words in his throat. “Oh yeah? What about Estelle?” the mortal man snapped, ignoring the flinch from his lover upon hearing that name. “You cared about her, I know you did, but you just disappeared on her, turning up decades later pretending to be her lover’s son. And that won’t work on me, I know who you are, so what would I get? Retcon? Or would you really just disappear without a goodbye, never to be seen again. You’ve left us easily before, Jack, and now there are less of us to leave.”   
A silent tear made a track down Jack’s cheek at the thought of those he’d lost so recently. Toshiko, Owen, even Suzie had left their mark permanently on the Captain’s consciousness. And there were so many others, right back to when Gray’s hand slipped out of his all those centuries ago.  
“I won’t leave you, Ianto, not as long as you want me here.” The crack in the immortal’s voice softened the bitter anger behind Ianto’s eyes, and he lifted his hand to stroke down the side of Jack’s throat, resting his palm on his lover’s collarbone. The tempered pain in both men’s eyes remained as Jack leaned forward, supporting himself on his forearms until their faces were millimetres apart.  
“I care about you, Ianto,” Jack whispered, “and I’d do anything to protect you and keep you away from any pain, even that which is caused by me. You are the only one I want, Ianto Jones, do not doubt that”.  
Jack closed the last of the space between them, pressing his lips against Ianto’s until the Welshman yielded and returned the kiss. The intensity increased as the lover’s sought each other’s closeness, exploring with their tongues and pressing ever closer together. Finally Jack drew back, dropping a final, chaste kiss to his lover’s brow. He lay down beside Ianto, angling their bodies so their skin touched as much as possible while draping an arm over his lover’s waist and drawing up his knees to fit behind his lover’s.  
“Don’t worry, Ianto, I’m not going anywhere” Jack murmured as he drew the other man closer to him, the last of his anxiety disappearing as his lover relaxed into his touch. “Sleep now, we both need rest for tomorrow.”  
“Yes sir,” the mortal replied, drawing a rueful smirk from Jack.  
As Ianto’s breathing slowed, Jack relaxed into the warm safety of the other man, pushing away the emotions their conversation had stirred within him and focusing on the closeness they had now, for as long as they had it.  
“You are my everything, Ianto Jones. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first one published, let me know what you think and give me some suggestions!


End file.
